


Unbreak my heart...

by zazajb



Series: Unbreak my heart [1]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-17
Updated: 2010-09-17
Packaged: 2018-01-10 15:16:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1161218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zazajb/pseuds/zazajb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>  Ianto struggles with his feelings after Jack’s return from his travels with the Doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unbreak my heart...

  


Title: Unbreak my heart...  
Author: zazajb  
Rating: PG-13, adult concepts, occasional language, M/M  
Pairings/Characters: Jack/Ianto  
Spoilers – mention of KKBB - set start TW S2  
Summary:Ianto struggles his feelings after Jack’s return from his travels with the Doctor. 

Fic masterlist:  <http://zazajb.livejournal.com/6286.html>

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters - just like to dabble with them from time to time  
A/N Back to school has been manic, psychology powerpoints and lesson planning has taken over much of my writing time. Hope to have chap 29 of Lost inside of You up over the weekend. Apologies for my tardiness *is sad* xxx  
  
X-posted Jantolution , jackxianto & TW_classic [apologies to those getting this multiple times]

 

Unbreak my heart

Night fell, finding Ianto again contemplating a ready meal for one and a lonely bed where he knew he’d toss and turn fitfully until the early hours, finally falling into a restless sleep with images of his Captain burning behind his eyelids... His dreams were usually tortuous, systematically tearing any vestiges of hope that their relationship could ever work into shreds, so he woke with a jump to a tear-soaked pillow and a heavy heart... _it hurts...make it stop...take these tears away..._

Many a time he’d watched the sun rise and begrudged it the simple ability to start each day anew, when his days merged into leaden trudges through endless hours...the pain of having Jack so near and being helpless to change anything... _can you feel it Jack?_ He knew that Jack watched him on the CCTV link in his office, watched as he carried out his duties, his shattered heart hidden behind the facade of crisp ironed cotton and close fitting wool blend pinstripes, neatly finished with a splash of red silk tied in a perfect knot at his throat... _I’ve cried so many nights...I need you to kiss the pain away..._

He delivered the coffee at regular intervals, his demeanour outwardly controlled and professional...inside screaming for Jack to notice and make a move...give a sign that he’d meant it when he’d asked Ianto out on a date...the date that hadn’t happened...or even been mentioned since that day... _unbreak my heart...say you’ll love me again..._

Having the older man close enough to touch as he placed the mug on the coaster, the intoxicating aroma that was just _Jack_ drowning his senses so completely he was trembling, his breathing ragged and he scuttled away, back to the relative safety of the archives...

If he’d ever stopped to look back he would have seen his Captain wrap his hands around his coffee and inhale deeply, before reaching one shaking hand tentatively towards the door as silent tears slid down his cheeks...but he never looked back... _it hurts so much...unbreak my heart..._

That Thursday had been particularly difficult. It was two weeks since Jack had returned and the team were more or less back into a routine again, re-adjusting to having the Captain back at the helm, the atmosphere slowly relaxing, with just one exception... _uncry these tears, say you’ll love me again..._

Today they’d had several weevils, a crashed Uxtopian freighter, a rift refugee returned and twenty seven hoax calls via the police line reporting strange lights in the sky... All in all, it had been the worst day by far since Captain John Hart had encroached on their fragile little world with his bombs and his swagger, his lip gloss and slightly smaller wrist strap that he over compensated for with a slightly larger ego... Added to that, it was raining... _I’ve cried so many nights..._

Several times today, Jack had at least appeared to try and say something, his eyes seeking Ianto’s, making contact only to dart away immediately, his mouth opened...but nothing came out and he’d turned away... _say you’ll love me again..take away the hurt when you left me..._

Ianto rejected his ready meal, closed the fridge and poured himself a glass of water from the filter jug on the worktop, flicking _play_ on the cd player as he wandered aimlessly past, picking up his now well practiced prowling route around his tiny flat...the soulful sound of Ella Fitzgerald caressed the silence, driving it away and bringing a warmth to the cold, still air... Ianto’s heart shattered again as his reluctant brain forced the recall of a memory of cheek-to-cheek dancing, gentle kisses that led to soft caresses, rising passions and tangled limbs... _unbreak my heart..._ it all seemed so long ago...

His fingers moved of their own volition, loosening the red silk of his tie to leave it hanging open at his neck, sliding his hands down his waistcoat to undo the buttons slowly, before moving to the top three buttons of his shirt...he found himself swaying gently in time to the music, his eyes closed... _uncry these tears...come back and love me...I need you..._

He jumped at a knock on the door and his eyes flew open... He froze...the knock sounded again...

Opening the door he was confronted with his Captain. They looked at each other. Jack opened his mouth...but no words came out...his eyes shone with unshed tears and Ianto suddenly found he didn’t need to hear them... _Jack was here..._

Ianto held out his arms and Jack flung himself into them, wrapping his own arms tightly round his Welshman as their lips met and they kissed tentatively at first, before rising passion and feral want raged through them and the kiss quickly became hot and messy...tongues probing, searching out those familiar contours...

They came up for air, breathing heavily as their eyes met, tangled emotions reflected in twin pools of blue. Jack opened his mouth to speak, only to have Ianto press a finger to his lips and shake his head minutely before capturing his mouth in a searing kiss that said more than any words could ever express and they melted into the embrace...Jack was back... _unbreak my heart...I know you love me again..._

Next chapter for Jack's POV 

<http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p2Rch6WvPJE>  If you don't know the song, it's here. There doesn't seem to be a Janto clips version - anyone out there fancy doing one? Beautifully sad song... xxx  


**Author's Note:**

> Reposted from my LJ


End file.
